


Sneak Attack

by peppermintcake



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintcake/pseuds/peppermintcake
Summary: Casey and Bryce get interrupted during their free morning.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 3





	Sneak Attack

“I can’t believe we both managed to have a free day at the same time.”

Casey hums, snuggling closer against Bryce’s warm chest while he places a featherlight kiss on the bare skin above her pajama shirt.

“Me neither.”

With closed eyes, she sighs contently, the soft patter of rain falling against the window of their bedroom a sweet lullaby that slowly lets her slip deeper into the dreamland again until she feels Bryce moving, leaving her lower back cold despite the warm blanket.

Sleepily, she turns over and throws her arm over a half-sitting Bryce who chuckles at her, his chest rumbling softly against her face.

“Can’t be without me, huh?”

But he obliges nonetheless, slowly lowering himself again and envelopes Casey in a hug, pulling her a little higher in the process so that she can feel his grin against her hairline.

“Mhm… Can’t blame me for wanting you all to myself for five more minutes,” she manages to murmur in between yawns, too exhausted from the stress of the last few days but awake enough to relish Bryce’s presence and the soft rhythm of his heartbeat.

A smile spreads across her lips when she lets her thumb wander around Bryce’s rips, _accidently_ brushing against a sensitive spot that makes Bryce jump a little.

“Hey!”

Casey chuckles, repeating the action.

“That’s how it’s gonna be, huh?”

Before she can even blink, Bryce has rolled her off of him, tickling her sides relentlessly. Loud laughter and squeals fill the room when she tries to retaliate, weakened by Bryce towering over her.

“Oh my god, Bryce… Please… haha… stop. Plea-“

“I have you at my mercy now!”

Squirming beneath him, Casey gasps for air, quieting her laughter just long enough as Bryce slowly relents. “And what are you going to do about it?”

A mischievous grin graces his lips. “Oh, you’ll see.”

“Yeah?”

Bryce lowers his upper body, his eyes shining softly back at her as strands of his hair tickle her face.

“Yeah,” he murmurs before brushing his lips slowly and tenderly against hers, as if savoring the rare quiet moment. She sighs happily into it, the feeling of his skin too good, too tempting and she wants more. Needs more.

But before Casey can wrap her arms around his neck to draw him closer, the sudden sound of the door handle snapping up and a soft, exasperated noise coming from the other side of the door jolts them apart, making them share a short glance promising each other to continue later.

“Should we…?”

“She can…”

The door handle gets pushed down once again and a second later, Bryce and Casey are greeted by the blinding smile of their daughter as she happily bounds into the room, spreading her arms dramatically.

“Happy Val-tine’s Day!”

Casey quickly turns to Bryce, exchanging a look that tells her that he as well had completely forgotten about it. And although they both never really cared about the day, it _is_ a little weird to be reminded of its existence by a three year old who is currently climbing up the bed and crawls over, coming to a rest between them.

“Happy V-Day, firefly!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kea.”

“Thanks.” She grins at them, loving the attention she gets while Casey tucks down her daughters pajama shirt and Bryce lovingly runs a hand down her hair. “I made a card!”

She holds it out to Bryce who takes it with a smile, looking at the pink colored paper that is decorated with countless hearts, one big red one on the inside. It practically screams Valentine’s Day and ‘love’, and for once Casey is all for the overused heart symbol.

“And look… look, daddy” Keana points to something that is scribbled over it, taking over the whole page. “Now you know it’s from me.”

“Your signature?”

“Mhm,” she nods proudly.

He glances at Casey, whispering. “More readable than your ‘writing’.”

Her head whips around. Oh, she is tempted to throw the pillow at him. “Sh…” She presses her lips together, mirroring Bryce’s grin and mouths the words _shut up_ before turning her attention back to their daughter who is telling them about her day yesterday, since she was extremely sleepy yesterday evening.

“… and then Marc… Marc gave me a card.”

“Only you?”

“Yes.” Keana scrunches her nose and Casey swears she can see Bryce relaxing at that. He’s so not ready for grandkids.

“That was nice of him.”

She shrugs unbothered before soothing out the little crease in the blanket thrown over them. “Eh.”

“You thanked him, right?”

“Mom, I’m not stupid.”

Casey shakes her head, unbelieving. That girl is going to be a lot of trouble, her attitude definitely something she got from Bryce. And _only_ from Bryce.

Bryce chuckles. “Well, thank you for your card, Kea.”

“Yes, we love it.”

“Definitely something for the fridge,” Bryce adds, putting the card on his nightstand before turning back to them. “You know what else one does on Valentine’s Day? Kissing. Can I get a kiss, Kea?”

Keana wiggles in her place to stand up on the bed, unsteady as her tiny hands frame Bryce’s face.

“Mwahh.”

“I feel left out. Mommy wants one too.”

She turns back to Casey, rolling her eyes but obliges, placing a wet kiss on her cheek. Bryce then places a kiss on Casey’s lips, a big ‘Mwaaaahhh’ that lingers, causing the girl between them to stir, her tiny hands trying to sperate them.

“Ewwww.”

Chuckling, they part and Bryce pulls Keana towards him, whispering something in her ear. Her eyes begin to sparkle. “Really?”

Bryce nods. “Really.”

To say that Casey is wary when Keana makes the two steps towards her would be an understatement. Those two conspired way too often and she can only imagine how this will end for her once their daughter gets older.

To her surprise though, the girls embraces her enthusiastically, then draws back a little, her face close when she tries to whisper as if sharing a secret. “Daddy loves you.”

Casey isn’t sure what exactly about this situation is responsible for her almost melting into a puddle, probably everything, but damn, he always knows how to make her love him more every day. Smiling, she stares into Bryce’s eyes, getting sucked into their warmth.

She’s so lost in them that she notices the sudden mischievous flicker in them too late, letting out a loud squeal when a crouched down Keana begins to tickle her stomach and Bryce joins in, screaming the words “Sneak attack!”

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Pixelberry Studios.


End file.
